Talk:All Eds are Off
REMINDER: Do not write about movie spoilers! Why Feb. 18!? That's in the middle of the Month!!--Anonymous User Febuary 18?! That is two weeks after the 10th anniversary of the show's debut. So it must be either in honor of the anniversary, or a coincidence.--Anonymouse User The possibile last episode? If Danny Antonucci, or someone who knows how to contact him reads this, please make a sixth season! Your series to me is what a bar is to a drunkard! This is one of my favorite shows! Your episodes are funny! Think, did they stop making Star Wars after the Original Trilodgy is done? No! I have an idea for a new episode! In it, Mr. Yum Yum, both the original bear and the original rabbit, are fused together, and are found by Double D. He gives the animals to Jimmy, and becomes the most popular kid in school that quickly. Relieved to see his too lost freinds back, Jimmy unexpectedly is left with decoys as the mixed stuff animal, knowing of Kevin and Ed's part in his death, the seemingly harmless stuffed animal begins terroizing the two at night, stealing their stuff, hanging them from Peach Creeak Jr High's flagpole in their underwear. Make a new season!--Anonymouse User Ed, Edd n Eddy movie! It was promised to air the show in february, now it is May, please if somebody had seen the movie yet give here a comment and say something about what in that film was. I want to see it in youtube, but actually there are only fake trailers. Please I would be very happy if I seen that it is like drug, if I dont see it in my life, I will be unhappy in my after - death live. So if is somebody so good human please make a video, do it and give it to youtube or write here about how it was, about what Eddys brother looks like, whats his name etc. --Anonymous User Ok, ok, just please sign your name at the end of your posts. Like This:--Jspyster1 hey um its darthbane and if you search ed edd n eddy big picture show 1 of 9 you will see it USA airing When will it air in the USA? Nobody knows. Cartoon Network just keeps torturing us with the airdates. Why the heck does Dennmark get to see the movie first!?!!? What makes them so special!?!? Oh and guess what? Next they plan to air it in Austrailia!!!! And it does not stop there!! CN then decides to air it in SouthEast Asia!!!! What's next! Germany, France, Mexico, South Africa?!?!?!? Enough with the bulls***, Cartoon Network, show us the F****** movie already!!!!!!!-- Stop the Madness! Show the Movie! I say! Manta-bee 07:18, 30 June 2009 (UTC) You watch your mouth mister! - Edd I least I censored most of it... Servere Warning Listen carefully, you are not allowed to post ant messagess on this page that contain any spoilers what so ever! Doing so will have your post deleted. Once the movie airs in the US (or until I see the movie), then I will alllow messeges with spoilers.-- Yeah, some people live in countries where the movie hasn't aired yet. Manta-bee 07:20, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Storyline Hey guys, i know the storyline to the whole thing, cause it was divided into parts on youtube. should i put it up on the article?--Shade Link 23:45, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Not yet. Lets wait until the movie airs in the US so that way the people who have not seen it (including myself) will have the movie spoiled for them.-- ::It appears that you only care about yourself, not the sake of the wikia. How selfish.--Wart :::SELFISH?!?!? What about all the people who don't want the movie spoiled for them!?!?! It wouldn't be fair if someone wandered onto this page and accidently saw the whole plot of the movie before they even got to see it on in their country. Dont you think I care about them!?!?! If people wanted to have the plot spoiled for them before the movie aired, they can just go on youtube! And speaking of "for the sake of the wikia", I've worked here long before you have! With the help of myself and the rest of the users here, we have greatly improved the quality of this wiki ever since it was first started. I've made over 3000+ useful edits to this wiki, and how many have you made? One! One edit! And what was that edit? It was your insensitive comment to this talk page. So don't you dare go accusing me of being selfish! Maybe you should think before you post next time. :::P.S. And for the rest of you questioning when you will be able to add spoilers, keep your shorts on, once the movie airs in the US I will unblock all Ed, Edd n Eddy movie related articles, and I will finally allow you to add spoilers. I'm sure the movie will air this summer.-- I'll say that guy was selfish, he didn't even bother to properly sign his comment. Drsdino 05:43, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I Feel Ya' Bro, He Needs Come And Have A Contract Signing Lunch For WXWF, He Would Be Straight Up Heel -- 15:11, 14 July 2009 (UTC)Mike Boyer What?-- How hard can it be to deal with the "no spoilers" thing Either find a way to hide spoilers in the page, or set up 2 pages, one without spoilers, and one with, or whatever ... Look at this wiki, to see how it can be done: Television Tropes & Idioms That actually sounds like a good idea! I am going to create a new page entitled Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show (with spoilers). Ok people, you are all allowed to add all the spoilers you want on this new page but ON THIS NEW PAGE, ONLY!-- Movie On Youtube Just Remeber Everybody, If You Can't Wait Anymore, The Movie Is On Youtube, Trust Me, I Saw It And It Was Reeking With Awsomeness (It's Not Just Fake Trailers). Have A Day As Good As Gravy. -- 14:59, 14 July 2009 (UTC)Mike Boyer Remember the movie being on youtube is only for people who are as mad as heck and are not going to take this anymore! - Stev123 Thanks Spyster I'm on my Grandmom's coumputer in philly so I have a different IP address but it's Mike, I'm here to give Spyster A thank you, See ya later -- 00:41, 30 August 2009 (UTC) When???!!! When will the lazy Cartoon Network crew will end their stalling and air the movie already?? I need to see it! --- Godzilla101 UNITED STATES AIRDATE!!! Gentlemen, The good lord has answered our prayers, Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show will air in America on Sunday November 8th, 2009! Mark your calenders and rejoice!!! Proof: http://z6.invisionfree.com/e2e/index.php?showtopic=176 Godspeed my friends YYYYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!